Ensemble Stars: Pills
by Otori0
Summary: One-shot sobre Eichi y Wataru. Eichi quiere suicidarse y Wataru quiere hacerlo con él. Algo de ship pero no mucho ya que no llegan a ser nada más que amigos. Es una mierda pero simplemente quería escribir algo rápido.


Wataru se acercó a Eichi por detrás, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que el Emperador no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Quería sorprenderle, y al final lo consiguió, ya que cuando posó sus manos en los hombros de Eichi, este dio un grito sobresaltado. Se giró hacia el de ojos violeta, quien rió contento por su logro.

-¡Wataru! -Exclamó el presidente confuso- ¿Por qué...?

-Vamos, vamos, déjate de preguntas insignificantes... Solo tenía ganas de verte. ¿No te alegras de que haya venido a verte aquí tu Wataru Hibiki?

Eichi suspiró pero también sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad de Wataru, y le agradaba, pero a veces era demasiado.

-No es que me desagrade, pero pudiste elegir un mejor momento. Tengo trabajo que hacer. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Wataru se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo excusarse.

-Tampoco importa, ¿no? Cambiando de tema, -Wataru siguió hablando caminando para estar frente a Eichi- ¿preparaste lo que hablamos?

La expresión de Eichi cambió en solo un segundo a una más seria. El otro aún sonreía, pero ya no de la misma manera.

-Sí.

Eichi sacó de su bolsillo un par de pastillas en un sobre.

-Oye, Wataru, sigo sin creer que esto sea...

-Eichi. -Le interrumpió- No voy a dejar que sufras tú solo. Sé que llevas intentando hacer esto durante meses, o quizás años. Llevas una carga que no puedes soportar, aunque a veces pienses que sí. Por eso... al menos déjame compartir mi destino contigo.

Eichi no podía sentirse tan relajado como Wataru. Era cierto que llevaba mucho esperando por ese momento, pero no con la presencia de su compañero, y mucho menos si ambos iban a hacerlo. No quería arrastrar a Wataru en eso. Quizás tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no. No quería verle sufrir por su culpa.

Todo había comenzado cuando Wataru vio a Eichi intentando quitarse la vida en el hospital, sufriendo una sobredosis que casi cumple lo que quería el rubio. En ese momento le salvó sin pensarlo, pero más tarde comprendió el día a día que tenía que soportar el Emperador. Era más que normal que deseara la muerte. Por eso había decidido compartirla con él. Algunos dirían que era por el amor que sentía Wataru hacia él, y quizás lo era en parte, pero no del todo, ya que si fuera así lo que intentaría sería pararle. Sin embargo, quería sufrir el mismo final que Eichi. Ver el mismo final. Era más bien un capricho, simplemente no podía dejar a Eichi solo en eso.

-...Está bien. -Respondió finalmente el de ojos azules- Lo siento. -Añadió en voz baja.

Wataru acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa cálida y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué.

Eichi cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y tendió una pastilla a Wataru. Le había costado mucho conseguirlas, pero nada era imposible para un Tenshouin. Esa droga era letal, y ambos lo sabían. No habría vuelta atrás.

Antes de ingerirla, Wataru optó por cumplir su último deseo y se acercó a Eichi lentamente para besarle. Él se sorprendió ante esto y no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedó quieto hasta que su contrario se separó.

-Lo siento. Ya estoy listo. -Anunció Wataru.

-Está bien...

Eichi no necesitaba decir nada, y Wataru tampoco. Daba igual lo que sintieran o pronunciaran porque todo iba a terminar en cuestión de segundos. Se apuraron en tomar la pastilla a la vez, mirándose a los ojos. Creían que estarían nerviosos, pero los dos estaban totalmente tranquilos. Les había sobrado tiempo para prepararse para eso, así que ya se habían mentalizado de ello. El efecto no tardó en darse. Wataru sintió cómo sus músculos se paralizaban, y en menos de un minuto estaba muerto, en el suelo. Eichi no tuvo tanta suerte. De hecho, el medicamento no le hizo ningún efecto.

Confuso y abrumado por ver a Wataru muerto a sus pies, comenzó a gritar y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. No había nadie cerca por suerte, así que pudo gritar sin que nadie abriera la puerta y viera a un chico muerto y a otro llorando al lado.

"¿¡Por qué!?", era lo único que pensaba Eichi. No comprendía el motivo por el cual seguía vivo. No comprendía por qué Wataru no respiraba y él sí.

Tomó el rostro del cadáver entre sus manos, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran sobre él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, del bolsillo de Wataru, sobresalía un papel. Lo cogió con curiosidad y comenzó a leer al comprobar que era la letra de Wataru.

"Eichi, cogí la otra píldora también, y tomé las dos. Sé que fui yo el que propuso morir juntos, pero no soporto saber que fallecerás. Por eso sustituí tu pastilla por una normal y corriente. Lo siento por dejarte solo, pero comprende que era muy duro para mí. Ni siquiera Wataru Hibiki puede soportar ver a la persona que más quiere morir. Quiero que sigas viviendo con fuerza aunque sea difícil, y con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Sé que puedes! No hay nada imposible para tí."

Era absurdamente corta y cruel. El llanto de Eichi no hizo más que aumentar tras leer eso. Wataru era demasiado egoísta al pedirle eso. Le pedía que viviera, pero no tomaba ninguna responsabilidad por ello, sino que hacía que Eichi cargara con todo el peso.

Al cabo de una hora, o quizás más, el rubio se relajó y aceptó la realidad en la que se encontraba. Siempre se le había dado bien adaptarse a situaciones, y eso no era diferente, por frío que sonara. Quería cumplir el último deseo de Wataru; quería vivir. Sería difícil y doloroso, pero debía hacerlo. Seguiría sonriendo como hasta aquel día. Podría vivir con esa carga. Seguro que podía.

Mientras se convencía a sí mismo con esos pensamientos optimistas, la realidad chocaba contra el y el dolor incrementaba. Finalmente, entre una cosa y otra, terminó desmayándose.

Despertó en el hospital un tiempo más tarde. No sabía por qué estaba allí, si no estaba enfermo. Bueno, sí estaba enfermo, pero hacía tiempo que no recaía, y supuestamente no iba a hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor. Se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y sentir el aire fresco en su rostro. Él también había amado a Wataru. No, quizás amar no era la palabra correcta. Le admiraba y sentía algo por él, un cierto interés y curiosidad, pero no podía llamarlo "amor". No podía decir que amaba a Wataru después de haber ocasionado su muerte.

Eichi sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera ya que él no estaría para verlo, ni lo sabría. Así que era realmente irrelevante que viviera o no. Sí, quería cumplir el deseo del que había sido su mejor amigo, pero ya no servía de nada hacerlo. Probablemente Wataru tampoco desearía que viviera de manera infeliz para siempre, porque Eichi tenía la certeza de no conseguir ser feliz si no tenía a Wataru a su lado. Por ello, simplemente se subió al marco de la ventana y se tiró.

Ya no importaba de todos modos.

FIN.


End file.
